True Intentions
by sesshomarulover87
Summary: Due to Everyone wanting Naraku's destruction an alliance is formed of friends, enemies, and lovers.Hearts will be broken and mended.


**_Howdy everyone. I would just like to thank everyone who has supported me on my first fanfic Sesshoumaru's Love. I did not like the idea of erasing my 2nd fanfic Fate, but it was not doing well. So here I am again with another fanfic and I hope you like it. The idea came to me while I was siting in class. So enjoy the story. I hope I get a lot of reviews. Oh, don't worry I am going finish Sesshoumaru's Love. The parings in this story are going to be strange, unexpected, and good._**

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**_

_**Scene changes: **_

_**Thoughts: ' **thoughts** '**_

_**Character Talking: " "**_

**Chapter 1. The Alliance**

"Inuyasha, we need to have a talk."

"Feh, what about. I am not going to leap from tree to tree by the pond just because you want to get a glimpse of the village girls bathing. If Kagome and Sango knew about that I will be dead right now.

"Look Inuyasha, I don't know how much longer I am going to last. Naraku is getting stronger and stronger, and we need to come up with a plan that will guarantee us victory in Naraku's defeat."

Inuyasha noticed the concerned look on the monk face and he didn't want to loose his best friend or either of his friends to Naraku. Something had to be done and it had to be done quickly.

"Miroku, where is Sango?""Sango took Shippo to the gardens so they could pick some carrots for Kaede's stew.

"Miroku, go and get Shippo and Sango, I will go and get Kagome. We will meet you at the hut."

And with that said, Inuyasha darted toward the bone eaters well. He sensed something, so he stopped and looked up and he saw Kikyo's soul collectors fly over head. He did have no time to waste. He had to go get Kagome and meet the others and come up with a plan to get rid of Naraku.

He ran to the well and jumped in and the amazing blue light engulfed him. He came out on the other side and he heard voices.

"Souta, do your best you and will be fine, I know it."

"Kagome, are you sure about this. When Inuyasha said he loved you, what did your feel."

Kagome, started to get red as a tomato and unbeknownst to Kagome, Inuyasha was to.

"Umm, well I should be going. I am very sure Inuyasha is waiting on me."

"I will probably come back later and get my things, I really don't have time now. There is still so many things I have to stock up on."

"INUYAHSA!"

"Huh, Inuyasha."

Kagome looked over the rim of the well and there he was looking scared and embarrassed at the same time.

"Yea, it's I, so will you hurry up already. We need to have a meeting. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede are waiting on us.

"Why, is something wrong?"

"No, not exactly. We need to be serious about finding the last shard and destroying Naraku. When we get back, we are going straight to Kaedes' hut and meet with the others."

"Inuyasha, lets go, I don't think that we need to linger here any longer. I can come back tomorrow and get my things."

"Souta, tell mom I will be back tomorrow."

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and grabbed Kagomes' hand, and turned to leave but was stopped by the sound of Souta's voice.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked into Souta's eyes and he knew what Souta wanted to say.

Inuyasha flashed Souta a genuine smile and said, I promise."

Inuyasha slipped his arm around Kagome's waist, which caused Kagome to blush ferociously, and jumped down the well only to be engulfed in the mystical blue light.

"Koga, slow down would be ya."

"I can't help it if you two are a bunch of slow pokes. I want to see my Kagome and start a fight with Inutrasha."

"Koga, we have to stop. Were all hungry and we need to store our energy just in case Naraku shows up."

At that last comment, Koga stopped. He realized he had been hard on them. They were his best friends and they hadn't eaten in days. He could stop for now, but tomorrow he would see his beloved.

'_Kagome, will you ever love me as I love you. I wonder will I ever find another love.'_

"Ginta, go collect some fire wood. Hakkaku go see if you can find some berriesI need you to meet me at the south cave, and don't bother to ask me where it is. You are wolves and I am very sure you can sniff me out."

With that said Koga jetted off and so did Ginta and Hakkaku.

Inuyasha, jumped out of the well and dashed to Kaedes' village. Kagome loved how the wind hit her face while riding Inuyasha's back. Kagome felt as if she could ride on his back for all eternity. Kagome started to get sad, she knew that Inuyasha heart belonged to Kikyo. Kagome knew that in the end Kikyo would win.

They finally arrived at the village and entered the hut.

"Ah, ye are back, how is ye child."

"Oh I am fine. Hi Miroku and Sango."

"Kagome you forgot about me."

"No, I haven't forgot about you Shippo. I am just teasing you." A Kagome bent down to pick up Shippo and hugged him.

"Look you little twerp, we have important business to discuss so just shut it."

"Kagome, Inuyasha is being mean to me."

"Inuyasha, leave him alone. He is just a child."

"Look wench, if we are going to discuss what we are going to do about Naraku we have no time to waste. Feh, maybe I will be better off fighting him by myself instead of fighting him with such pathetic humans."

"Kagome, would you do the honors?"

"INUYASHA, SIT."

"That is enough arguing for one night. Lets really get down to business. I don't know how much time I have left. The hole in my hand worries me every day. Naraku must be stopped."

"Yes he must be stopped, and when he is gone my little brother will die too."

"Oh Sango, its going to be ok. What we need is research, perfect plaining and good alliances."

Kagome gasps. She looked at all of them and smiled. She had the perfect idea for destroying Naraku. She had to do it quickly though.

"Inuyasha I need to go back to my house pronto."

"For what, and why are you acting so bubbly and strange."

"I have the perfect plan. I need to go home and I am taking Sango with me."

"What, the-

"Inuyasha, trust me. I know what I'm doing. Sango and I will be back in the morning but in the mean time I need you to start gathering food, fire wood and blankets. Shippo you be good until I get back and help Miroku and Inuyasha."

They told the boys goodbye and they headed to the bone eaters well. They made it to the well in a matter of minutes.

"Sango, its kind of strange but I know you're not afraid."

Sango shook her head and Kagome hugged her and jumped down the well. Sango was so surprised about the blue light that engulfed her and Kagome. Kagome never mentioned it. They made it safely on the other side of course and Kagome immediately started to climb out and Sango was right behind her.

Sango was so amazed when she came out. She noticed the strange looking hut they were in and also she noticed that the place she was in had a different smell to it.

"Something wrong Sango."

"No, it's just so amazing, this hut is very big, you must have great wealth."

"No, this is an old shrine that has been here for years. Lets go in the house so we can get to work."

They entered through the front door. When they entered Souta, Sara (Kagomes' mothers name) and grandpa was sitting on the couch watching some movie.

"Kagome your back and who's your friend."

"Hi Sango I am Sara, Kagome's mom. It's a pleasure to meet such a very caring friend of Kagomes'. This young man is Souta, Kagomes' little brother. This old timer next to me is Kagomes's grandpa and with all that said I would like to say welcome to the family and I will try and make your stay here enjoyable.

"Thank you Mrs. Sara and it is nice to meet all of you."

"DEMON. DEMON GET AWAY FROM THIS HOUSE. YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE. DEMON BE GONE."

Everyone sweat dropped anime style.

"Grandpa, Sango is far from a demon she is a very well know demon exterminator."

"How do you know Kagome?"

"Grandpa we have work to do. Goodnight mom, Souta, and grandpa."

Before another word was said, Kagome grabbed Sango by the hand and ran upstairs to Kagome' room.

"That girl always brings home some type of pets. What is she going to bring home now, a wolf?"

"So Kagome what's the plan."

"Well, I figured if me, you Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo combined could not beat Naraku, we can find someone who could."

"Whoa, I am not afraid to take Naraku on. What are you suggesting Kagome, that we give up.?"

Kagome was taken back by Sango's sudden outburst. She did not mean to confuse Sango or upset her. Now Sango was standing there in tears, and Kagome hated to see such a strong female as she cries. Kagome knew why Sango was crying. Sango was crying for Kohaku and though Kagome has never lost a love one so dear to her she knew what grief felt like and I t was the worst feeling in the world.

"Sango, please don't cry. I am not suggesting that we give up I am simply suggesting that we get people to join us and help or cause. It is going to be hard work but we can do it so, what do you say."

"All right Kagome, I believe in you. Oh, I- I am sorry for my outburst earlier it's-

" It's all right Sango, I understand."

Sango dried the last of her tears and went and sat back down on Kagome's bed.

"Ok Sango, listen up carefully. My idea for the destruction of Naraku is an alliance, but not just any alliance. This alliance is going to involve some very good fighters."

"So who do you have in mind."

"Well that's where I need your help. Let's make a list."

"So who is the first person you are going to put on the list Kagome."

"Well, and the first person will have to be Koga and his comrades. You know Ginta and

Sango started to laugh. "How do you think Inuyasha is going to take it?"

"I think that he is going to take it quite well or I will sit him so much he will in up being in ICU.

"Damn, I don't know what ICU is but it does not seem fun." The girls started to giggle.

"Well Sango, who do you suggest."

"Sesshomaru, is not a person that we can just sit down and have tea with but he is a wonderful fighter."

"Well then Sango, Sesshomaru is number two."

"Ayame, is a great fighter as well."

"What about Jeninji."

"Huh, Jeninji. Do you actually think that he is going to join us in our cause?"

"Well not exactly. We might need him for medicine in case one of us is severely injured. If we do acquire his fighting assistance, I am very sure he would be more than happy to help."

"Your right, but we need more people, and what of training. We will need practice and we will need outfits to fight in. We will need a lot of supplies."

"Yes, I think we will gather the people within two to three days. I will get all the supplies needed and I am quite sure you will get some of the supplies as well."

"Of course, but getting the supplies is easy, what about getting the people to agree."

"I don't know but I will have to convince them some kind of way."

"So who else is left to recruit."

"Maybe Koga, Sesshomaru, or maybe Ayame knows people that want to join our cause."

"Kagome we have a lot of people already but to defeat Naraku we are going to have to get more or raise some fighters from the dead." Sango started to giggle.

"Actually, Sango that is not a bad idea."

"Hold on a sec. Kags I wasn't serious. I was only joking."

"Whether it was a joke or not it is not a bad idea. I have been training with Kaede, which you already know, but what you did not know is that I have been practicing a lot of dark magic. Kaede and I have been taking about the life spell. I am quite sure I can perform the spell, and besides if I fell Kaede can always do it."

"Ok doing the spell is one thing, but who exactly do you have in mind to bring back to life."

Kagome took a deep breath, because what she was about to say was going to shock Sango and the rest of the group when she told them.

"I am going to bring back Kikyo."

"Kagome are you sure you want to this, she could-

"Yes Sango, she could be in an alliance with Naraku, and yes it hurts to have her around because I know Inuyasha is still in love with her after all these years. I also know that the destruction of Naraku is bigger than my hurt pride or my hurt feelings. Despite all the horrible things she has done she is a unremarkable priestess. Unfortunately Sango she is not all that I plan to bring back for the dead. I plan to bring back the band of seven, but not all of them. I only plan to bring back four. "

"Four, Kagome the alliance is an great idea, but do you think it is wise to bring people back that we had an hard time defeating ourselves."

"That's not all. I plan on bringing back one of the thunder brothers, Hieten. That's the plan Sango whether it is liked or not liked."

"I agree. The alliance is good, the idea of bringing people from the dead is good, but now how to attract them."

"Technology."

"Tech-nol-ogy."

"Yea, this my dear Sango is an computer that I have sitting here. I has the ability to make a letter look fancy even if your asking someone to come to your house and have a ham sandwich."

"Umm Kagome, you have lost me." Kagome started to giggle.

"Sango, I am going to send out request letters. They are going to look very fancy. So I want you to write all the names on envelopes off the list, and I will take care of the letters. We still have a lot to discuss and then try and get so sleep. So are you ready Sango?"

"As ready as I am ever gonna be."

"Inuyasha, what shall we do first. Well I don't know what Kagome got up her sleeve, but it is going to be complicated and hard work. So I suggest that we gather up plenty of fire wood, so we won't have to do it later."

"Inuyasha, I don't think that you should be in charge. How did you come up with an idea of getting firewood anyway. Your brain must have been scrambled mores than I thought when Kagome sat you a little while ago."

"Why you little-

"Inuyasha, umm lets go and find that firewood and Shippo you're coming to. I think that is the only thing that we are going to get through with tonight. After we get through gathering enough firewood, I think that it is best that we all get a good night sleep."

"Yeah I think that is a good idea Miroku. What about Inuyasha, do you think that is a good idea."

"I-

"Oh, so you're thinking about Kikyo. Are you going to see her tonight? I don't see how Kagome puts up with your to two-timing and stupidity."

"That does it! SHIPPO YOUR ASS IS MINE!" Inuyasha started chasing Shippo around.

"Wow, now you like men, you are pathetic."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say to that comment. All he could do was continue to chase Shippo and blush.

Miroku looked up to the sky and let out a sigh of frustration.

'_This is going to be a long ass night.'_

Koga and the gang had met up at the cave as planned. They ate their meal and had all laid down for a nice sleep. Ginta awoke to a strange noise which later will be identified as a moan. It was coming from their leader.

_**Koga's Dream Scape...**_

"_Kagome my love, please leave InuTrasha and become my mate."_

"_Koga I love you, but I am not in love with you. Please give me some space and I will make my decision later on."_

"_I have waited and waited and waited and you have never once kissed me or touched me in a passionate way. If I cant have you then no one will."_

"_Koga, let me go. Please don't rape me. Please Koga, I am a virgin._

" _I know that, I can sense your innocence."_

_Koga eyes bled red, he did not want to rape Kagome but his demon nature had taken over. Kagome snatched off her panties and even though she said she did not want him her body betrayed her and practically begged for his cock. Koga thrust into her harsh and laid there for five mintues without movement. Even though his beast had taken over, it allowed Kagome time to adjust to his throbbing member. When her whimpers had died down a little he pulled out and thrust even harder than before. She cried out in pain and in pleasure, and as did Koga. Each thrust brought him closer and closer to his climax, and after another minute he released his seed into her womb. He sank his fangs into her neck and marked her as his forever. He kissed her lips roughly, even though she did not have a release he was satisfied with himself. After he was through ravishing her lips he moved up her body and forced her to open her mouth. He stuck his member in her mouth._

"_You know what to do mate. You must serve me and obey me, now be a good bitch and do your job."_

_He howled the most fiercest howl that he ever had and collapsed with his member still engorged in his mouth and..._

_**Koga's Dream Scape Ends...**_

Ginta started to shake Koga really, really hard. Koga woke up grasping for air.

"Koga are you ok? That must have been some dream." Ginta had a smirk on his face because he knew from the moans Koga was producing while he was sleep that he was dreaming about killing Naraku.

Koga growled and let go a long sigh. He wondered why he always had dirty dreams about Kagome. Even though the thought of doing all fo those things to her, he would never take her by force.

He would worry about that later, but for right now he had to get some sleep. He felt as if something big was cooking up for him tomorrow but he did not know what.

_**Well I hope everyone liked the chapter. I have so many ideas for this story that my head is actually hurting. Does that make sense? Anyway I do need some help its actually a vote. The vote is who will I pair Kagome up with in this story. At first I was sure that I would pair Kags up with my favorite wolf demon Koga, and now I am not that sure. I love the KagomeSesshomaru paring idea a lot. That's why I am in love with the site A Single Spark. So the vote is between Sesshomaru and Koga and it is entirely up to you. The vote will last three days. So get your votes in before it is too late. Well that is enough rambling for one day.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Sesshie's Bitch**_


End file.
